


NEW

by jwolfsilver



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwolfsilver/pseuds/jwolfsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't now what's going on anymore. First I was home. Then in another world. In order for me to live here I must learn everything I can about here, As well as to make sense of why I'm even here. Hopefully this wont turn into a horror film but then again I'm in the world of RWBY right? What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awoken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the first of, hopefully, many stories I will be posting on this site. This is the only one of my, about 5, fan fictions that I wrote but the only one I actually posted so far. My co-writer wrote the first 8 chapters and the entire story is on fanfiction.net as well.  
> So yeah, thanks for reading.

I sat around the large spacious room playing Star Craft like any other Wednesday night. My fingers sore and tired from constantly clicking through the ten wins I already taken, ready to rank in my eleventh. Flipping my long black bangs out of my eye, I quickly returned to my match ready to take the win by destroying the last enemy base.

My army grew closer and closer to the enemy's front door, unknowing of the danger I posted. The second the first unit stepped into visual range of the base, I sent my men into a bloody battle that lasted five minutes.

Through the death and destruction I managed to glimpse of the small white text on the bottom of my screen.

"Team 3 eliminated." Was its title as the victory screen commenced for me.

Cheering for myself in the dark blue room, I turned off my laptop and put in the charger before placing it on top of my Xbox that rested next to my T.V.

To celebrate, I decided to watch YouTube on my console. Turning on my screen then the system, I sat on top of my breathtaking, a large breath in and then out. The Machine displayed the normal screen of the desktop and the many options.

I turned on my controller and scrolled down to click on recent. I clicked onto the YouTube app and waited for the screen. As the app loaded, my window started to rattle slightly, making a large uproar that ripped through the entire house.

I ignored the racket and flipped through my favorite episodes of a little show called RWBY. The sixteenth episode of the show of the first volume was one of my favorites, mainly because it showed a large plot coming forward and an awesome fight scene. Not to say volume two didn't have any good ones.

I clicked on the video and simply waited for the awesome music of Jeff Williams to greet me. I waited and waited for the song to play, only to be greeted by the same loading screen. I sighed as I backed out and re-entered, meeting the same fate as before.

I only growled angrily before grabbing my iPod that laid on the table next to me. I quickly put in the password and turned on the YouTube app. It loaded like normal and a list of last watched videos, episode sixteen being the first, popped up on the screen.

I clicked on it and waited. The small mechanical object just kicked me out of the app saying that the video couldn't be displayed.

"Come on!" I yelled impatiently at all my electronic devices as even louder noises roared from my Window.

I grew tired of the window and looked out of the room for what could be making the noise. The noise became louder but there wasn't anything unusual, just my plain old backyard and my deck. I popped my head back in the room and began to turn off all my machines due to their uselessness.

"Come here." A voice came from outside, chilling me to the bone for an odd reason. Both of my parents were gone for work so I knew it couldn't be them, but still my curiosity and fear grew.

"Life has come."

I cocked an eyebrow at my window before changing out of my grey shorts with no shirt into something civil. After three minutes of finding something; I grabbed my clear dark blue shirt, grey jeans and a grey and dark brown windbreaker that wrapped around me comfortably.

I grabbed a pair of white socks and a pair of grey running shoes before actually leaving the comfort of my home to investigate the noise that spoke to me.

I opened my front door, jumped off the staircase and began to make my way to the backyard. The sky matched my driveway, sheer black as the cold air nearly burned my hands. A tan gate separated me and the backyard as my fear took over my thoughts.

What if it's a killer or some kidney stealer? I asked myself as I placed my hand on the handlebar of the gate. As my thumb met the cold, metal bar lock I began to wonder why I would even do this in the first place.

A random voice I never herd is telling me to go to my backyard when no one but me was home. That's some pretty shady stuff there, but despite all that, my body moved onward. 

I held the metal bar and pushed it open, cringing slightly to take a surprise hit or something, but nothing happend.

I recovered soon after as I began to walk onward into the darkness. I began to look around my open lawn to see no one there as the noise suddenly stopped.

"Welcome," The voice said, scarring me as I took a fighting pose to protect myself, "To your new life."

I panicked and looked around to see nothing but a black blur zip past me, paralyzing my body from its ambush before hitting me, knocking me to the ground. As I lay on the ground, my vision was being overtaken by the darkness as I saw the blur fade in the distance.

My vision readjusted after what felt like an eternity of sheer slumber, but something haunted me. The room. The room, was nothing but darkness itself in its purest from surrounding me in its cold embrace. I tried to move, but it was like I suffering from sleep paralization as I couldn't even wiggle out, just forced to look ahead.

"You are my beast, you are my destroyer and there isn't anything you can do about it."

A high pitched demoniac voice came from the darkness, nearly scaring me to death. All attempts I made to communicate were thrashed by my inability to move.

"At first I was going to unleash you into the world to destroy it, but I have a better idea. I'm going to let you roam it first. Make friends, live your life, then I'll make you kill them all. That's seems much more fun, don't you think?" It asked rhetorically before continuing, "Yes that does sound amusing, alright that is what I'll do. In the matter of fact I'll even let you try to cure yourself, so you'll understand the meaning of failure to. Now be gone from my sights!" The voice demanded returning to me to my slumbers and to my dreams of complete darkness.

I re-awoke again in a well decorated room. The stain glass floor filled my eyes with light that blinded me for mere seconds before I regained my senses.  
"Stay where you are!"

A girlish voice shouted gaining my full attention from my strange dream. I looked over to my right to see four girls standing across from a sitting well-dressed man. The first person I managed to fully make out was a girl dressed up like little red riding hood who was pointing a large scythe at me.

"Woah, calm down there I just woke up." I quickly defended.

But something was even weirder than the dark guy who speaks like a horrible villain from the eighties. The first girl was dressed like little red riding hood, the second was dressed with a white combat skirt with long white hair, the third was a black haired girl with a big black bow resting on her head and the fourth and final was a girl in Spartan armor with long red hair and green eyes.

Holy sh*t it's team RWBY! Well more like RWB and P.

"Who are you?" The girl in white asked with a sense of aggression in her voice.

"I think I'm a guy?" I said, trying to lighten the mood, but in Beacon apparently when a guy shows up in a high strict area and responds in a joke manor, you get a hit in the head with the side of a giant scythe gun.

"Ow, that hurt!" I complained holding my right cheek while getting back up from the floor.

"How did you get here?" asked the white haired girl, who I recognized as Weiss signalling the red girl, Ruby, to be prepared to hit me again.

"Would you believe me if I said from an unknown thing hitting me in the back of my head?" With that I was on the floor yet again.

"Gah you b-" I held my tongue knowing the next thing I was going to say was going to get me a bullet through my skull.

I got up once again a moved my head slightly away from the giant weapon this time.

"What was that portal you came from?"

"Didn't you answer your last question?"

She growled as she snapped her fingers, making now the amazon to unsheathe a large spear.

"Answer the question." She stated impatiently now tapping her foot.

"I don't actually know." I said laughing nervously, scratching the back of my head as the weapons to drew closer to me.

"Alright last question, why shouldn't we arrest you?" She asked, curious of my next answer.

"Cause I didn't do anything wrong?" I stated, making her laugh slightly.

"You have no idea where you are, do you?” She started, “You're in Beacon academy's Headmaster's office, a clear state of trespassing on private property, not to mention illegal government trespassing, both worth a few years in a prison.”

"How about I don't know how I got here, because I was knocked out and woke up in a room of sheer darkness, then I listened to some demon thing talk about the ‘great destroyer’ then I faded back out, woke up here, and got brutally beaten by a girl with a giant, yet impressive, scythe!?" I asked putting almost everything I said before together for the girl.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow before nodding to Ruby, who now slammed the her stupid weapon in the side of my head, harder than before, nearly knocking me out again. I was starting to think she might be enjoying this.

I fell to the ground, now feeling something leak from the side of my head. I gripped the side of my head feeling the pain as well as the cool liquid. Retracting my hand back on the floor, I left a small trail of blood on the clean floor from the process.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you? I'm Weiss Schnee, honor student and heiress to Schnee Dust co. And you expect me to think demons are real?"

"Then what do you think I am? Some type of super criminal?"

"No if you were you would've made a better story, and the fact that your aura didn't take the hit nor recovered that gash on your head makes it hard to believe that you can use you're semblance. I believe the knocked out part is true but the demons part…"The male voice stated before standing up.

Through the bodily fluid that fickle with my eye, I looked up to see the man as Ozpin with a serious look on him watching me fully.

"You mentioned a great destroyer, what is that?"

"I don't know the thing just told me I was him and that he'll let me go for now for his amusement."

I told him all I knew about the darkness but I really wanted to focus on my injury.

"Pyrrha." He asked the girl almost as if he knew what I wanted. She nodded before stepping closer to me.

"No! You stay away lady." I made it clear to the girl who was walking towards me.

"Calm down, she's only going to heal the cut." He replied calmly to my edgy tone of voice.

"This will only hurt slightly." She stated in a quiet tone placing a hand on my head.

"Oh yeah cause me getting hit in the first place didn't hurt at all." I said sarcastically before feeling a large burning pain run through me as I felt the numbness of my skull. It took   
about a second of pain but it was still not pleasant.

"Better?" He asked turning away from me and watching the window.

"Great destroyer, talking darkness…" He pondered on the info as he gazed into the beyond. While he was doing so, I got back up and cracked the bones of my neck.  
The girl known as Pyrrha only looked at me apologetically, in which I just looked away sadly looking at Weiss by mistake, but by the time I realized she was giving me a stare,   
Ozpin started to slip into deep thought and started to whisper to himself, no longer paying attention.

As the Headmaster was consumed in thought, I showed Weiss my ‘Favorite’ finger and began to walk around the room. There wasn't anything important or new but it was still   
amazing to see. From the strange machines to the planes that flew past the windows and just plain everything.

If I didn't get hit in the head I would be enjoying myself much more then I was. I mean, I was moved to a meeting place with a badly lit area, then knocked out again and apparently teleported into Ozpin's office. It just doesn't add up. I guess that's what's Ozpin's is trying to figure out by my story as well.

"I believe you."

"What?"

I snapped my head around peering into the older man's eyes. Just by looking at the other four girls faces, you could clearly tell that they were even more confused than I was.

"Care to elaborate why you do?" Weiss asked the Adult, whose only reply was a simple wave of his hand, dismissing them from the room.

The four girls were at first slow in their movement before picking up pace after they reached the door. The door slammed closed quietly but to me, made a loud awkward bundle of creeks and a slam soon after.

"The hand was for you to." He stated coldly before sitting back down in his chair, writing something on a piece of paper.

After a long walk later in silence, we watched a small grey ship land on a small black landing area. The aircraft landed in near silence and opened the door. I gave a sigh and   
took my place on the airship, But Weiss instead took a step back and closed the door.

Before I could say something, the ship took off much faster then when I was watching it and made noise no matter what it did.

The small, grey area provided nothing to do so I simply sat down and closed my eyes giving out another sigh.

"What else could go wrong?" I asked sarcastically to no one before feeling a large wave of air push me.

"The hell?" I asked recovering before hearing a large bang from behind.

"What's happening?" I yelled out to the cockpit.

"Hang on kid!" Was the only reply I heard before blacking out into darkness.


	2. Darkness

I weakly opened my eyes. The only thing I could make clear was the Bullhead, at least parts of it. Cracking my neck, my vision came to me, as well as my numbed body's control. 

Lifting my head, I could tell we crashed due to the many metal scraps and fire that surrounded me.

Through the pain and weird feelings, I managed to get on my feet by grabbing onto a loose pipe, now emerging from the ship's wall. I looked around what remained of the   
passenger bay of the ship to meet nothing.

I went to help the pilot but when I entered the cockpit I knew he was gone. No one lives with a large piece of the ship replacing their chest. The very sight sickened me to the point   
that I left the ship in blind panic.

It took a good five minutes of walking (as well as disposing my last meal) to recover from the sight. But there was something else. I didn't know where to go, or even where I was   
for that matter. I was unprepared and confused, not to mention the panicking in my mind.

The area changed from the plane crash, into a dark forest as my feet continued onward.

How am I going to survive! I got no food, no water or a place to sleep. I could keep on walking but in the end i'm probably just going to die doing that.

I pondered to myself as I stepped over a bush. But there was something odd. The bush had two textures. One, you're typical leaf life feel and the other, Fur. Before I could react, a   
shadow fell upon me as the sounds of growls merged with them..

I peeked my head to left, only to be horrified. A large werewolf like creature that had grown a skeleton over it's head like armor stared down at me. The animal's glowing red eyes   
peered into mine, taking control of my fear.

It was like I was paralyzed, every muscle refused to move as the creature hovered over me. The jaws of the beast came closer to my face, ready to finish me with one attack and all   
I did was close my eyes and waited in the darkness.

Seconds passed by, but to me it felt like hours before I opened my eyes again. The first thing that greeted me was a tree. I blinked and looked to my right, then to my left to see   
nothing.

I took a step back trying to find any signs where the Grimm would've gone to but failing in the end. Taking a deep breath in and out, I turned around and continued to run,   
puzzled why my life didn't end. Not that I was complaining.

 

It was a good hour of walking after the event. The sky dimmed slightly and the trees became quiet. I didn't encounter anything from that point so I assumed I was either in a safe   
zone or right next to some type of Anti-Grimm zone.

The forest was pretty through out of all the problems I encounter. I never liked nature a whole lot, but the slow waving trees and the falling leaves made the scene look amazing.   
Looking at the view, I forgot to look in front of me, I barely even noticed the large hole in front of me until I fell into the darkness of a cave.

I landed on my feet with a small amount of recoil. I felt good just for landing the fall but retracted said emotions when I realised I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I took a step   
only to be tripped, meeting a rocky floor.

My left hand fell upon a smooth texture stick to the rest of my body. Groaning in pain, I stood back up and grabbed the object underneath me.

"Why would this be here?"

I asked myself before taking a look at the wooden item. I identified it as a torch that was dropped but for what reason still pasted me.

Sighing, my legs followed the path in front of me, hoping to find a exit of some sort. Adjusting my eyes,I tried to see better within the darkness or a fire for my torch but lost at   
both things. As I walked, I felt the area growing colder and colder, chilling the warmth of me.

The feeling I was being watched haunted over me as the noises of things moving across the long narrow hallways of the cave freaked me out.

"There you are."

A familiar voice called out through the darkness. I jumped nearly hitting my head off the roof of the cave and used the torch to try and defend myself from whatever was talking.

"Soon it shall reach night, and soon you shall be mine to have."

"What are talking about? Who are you?"

A slight chuckle echoed.

"Do you not remember? I am the one who brought you here. I am the one who gave you new life."

I grew silent. The voice in the shadows, could it really be him?

"I can sense the confusion. It pleasures me so. But to put your mind at bay I shall tell you that it is me, the one in the darkness from before."

"What do you want from me? What did I do to you?"

"It's not about what you did, It's about who you are. You and me are the same. Darkness hiding from the light, waiting to be free."

"I am free! I just got out of Beacon and was-"

"Heading where? Vale? Athens? none of these places can save you, only you can save you."

"Shut up, talk normally for once in your life!"

I threw the stick into the darkness, hoping to land a hit. The sounds of a stick hitting off of something emerged after a few seconds after the throw, creating a sound wave of pain   
to follow after.

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE!" The voice yelled in rage, shaking the cave and creating new debris.

"You will not test me! For I am eternal!"

"Didn't sound like it."

That got another large roar and something out of the darkness hitting me over the head.

"If you wish to fight, I will gladly kill you now and start a new."

"A new what? What are you even doing here?"

"You will find out soon enough. Remember when the night comes, you are mine."

With that, the voice ceased. Blinking, I saw the area slowly being relit into the room. The once dark tunnel was, turned into ancient pathway, filled with artifacts and sculptures that   
pleased the eye. But the most important part was the small walkway that lead back to the surface.

 

I ran to the stairs and thus making it back to the surface floor. The tall grass, and lush bushes and flowers scented the air and relaxed me.

"That guy, He sure loves to run his mouth." Grunting with satisfaction, The open path lead me to wherever, both cheering me up but making me nervous at the same time.


	3. What The?

I've been walking for three straight hours throughout the forest. My legs weak and my breath heavy. The air chilled me as I made my way through the dirt road. Sleep, that was on my mind as the once bright sun dimmered to the shattered moon the arose, darkening the area quickly.

I wanted to rest, that was the only thing that comforted me, but I had to go, I didn't know why but I had to, as if something was calling to me to run away. The moon fully rose   
after god knows how long but it stood there, broken and hurt it watched the earth below.

I sighed deeply before stopping. I couldn't go on, I had to rest, my body locked up and tired. It practically forced me to lay down on the soft cold grass and close my eyes, hearing something in the darkness...laughter.

 

I awoke from my what seemed to be quick break to find something offsetting. I was back at Beacon again this time in a small organised room. I was laying in the only bed of the   
room but there was also a small wooden desk and a large window, draped over by red curtains

"What the hell?" I asked tired and confused.

"Good you're awake.” A familiar voice came from behind the door.

"Ozpin?"

The white door creaked open to reveal the tall, nicely dressed man in my presence.

"That is correct. We went to expect the plane and found only the pilot but not you."

"Then how did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, but in the end where are specially trained Hunters and huntresses, saving people and ensuring their safety is our job."

I pushed myself up from my bed, getting hit with a large sense of headaches and fatigue that nearly tipped me over again.

"Take it easy, we didn't spend all this time to find you just to see you die here because you were too stubborn to stay in bed."

"I'm fine." I lied weakly to the man who only shot me a unsure look.

"If that's the case then why are you supporting yourself on the desk?"

Realising that I was actually putting all my weight on the small desk, I gave a deep breath of defeat before pinching my nose with two fingers.

"There must be a reason why you take me to a dorm room instead of a hospital."

The grey haired professor only sighed before pulling out his tablet.

"You see, to get help in Remnant you need only to show proof of your birth or identification, but there's something off." I gulped at the sentence he was piecing together, "You.   
After filtering through every cities database, I found that they do not possess anything of that sort, no health card, no lien exchange, no mail service documents and no birth   
certificate, meaning that you didn't grow up in the city and that you were really just lying to me."

I didn't react, I was screwed. The most mysterious and probably dangerous man in RWBY just found a liar in his school of elite students.

"You have quite the story to you, not to mention the nerve to lie to someone like me."

Good game God it’s been fun. I thought to myself before waiting for the punishment.

"You fit in with this school."

"What?" I asked not expecting that reaction.

"You'd fit in here, you're obviously great at survival and to spend the night in the emerald forest without any kind of defense, proves that you can handle yourself and it would   
appear that you do have courage then compare to the lightly going passive man I met before."

"I-Um..."

"You dont have to say anything right now. You'll start school today, someone will give you a proper tour and a schedule later on today, so don't leave the room.” He turned around   
and began to leave the room.

"Yeah sure." I replied thinking that was some sort of joke.

"Oh and I nearly forgot." He stated before turning back around. "I never got to catch your name yet."

"Alex."

"Very well Alex, I'll find you later on this morning."

With that he left my room, leaving me to the silence once again. I sighed before falling back to my bed.

"Beacon...I'm in Beacon."

I was happy but at the same time scared. I was joining probably the best school I knew but on the other side every one is older more experienced than me. I had no friends, I was   
alone in a world and nothing I could could fix that."

"Enjoying your gift?" A dark voice crawled in my mind. I jumped and flinched at the voice who only laughed slowly, "By night you are the great destroyer. By day you are nothing   
but a living creature awaiting death."

"Thanks for the morning motivation."

The voice only laughed again, creating an echo in my skull, "I'm curious, how much can you bare within these walls."

"What?"

There wasn't a response, only the silence of the room spoke. I looked around the room more, trying to find how the creature could have possibly got in here. Sadly no   
opportunities arrived when it came to voice but, I heard something behind my door.

Voices, three or four I couldn't tell I just knew there was four and they were guys due to the tone. I knew eavesdropping was considered not a nice thing to do, but in the end I'm   
just not a nice guy so I placed my left ear to the door.

"Hey, why was Ozpin in that dorm? No one lives there."

"Well then Sky, maybe there is someone living there now."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does Dove just shut it and let me think."

"Sorry Cardin."

The voice known as Dove responded, and slight hums were heard from the other voices as I began to wonder what to do.

Crap they're going to knock, then I'll have to answer it and talk to them which i guess wouldn't be too bad if they were a team of nice guys instead of bullies that loved to beat up   
people who are alone. Then I can ignore them! No then they either open the door themselves and see me and get mad I didn't answer or they'll have the small chance of leaving.

I began to think of solutions or escape plans or something that prevented from getting in until I heard a fifth voice.

"What are you four doing?" A feminine voice asked in a cold demeanor.

"Nothing we were just wondering why was Ozpin in the empty dorm."

"Whatever Ozpin does is not in anyway effect on you ."

"I never said it did ma'am just curious."

"Well unfortunately I don't know either, but if Ozpin wishes to keep under the radar, then by any means do not open that door understood?" The girl demanded making the boys   
all get up and leave.

"Sure thing.” The deepest voice and leader known as Cardin said firmly before hearing his footsteps disappearing down the hall. 

There was a sigh from the other side of the door before the girl spoke again, "Ozpin, what are you planning?" She asked to no one before I heard her foot steps leaving the hall. I   
smiled softly thanking whoever made that chain of events just occur.

I turned my back from the door before I heard a knock on the other side.

"Alex, it's me."

"That was fast." I replied before opening the door to the educated and well mannered man.

"I was gone for thirty minutes Alex."

"Really? That long?"

Ozpin simply ignored the question and began to put his right hand in his corresponded pocket. After a second, he pulled out a scroll in its closed form and showed it to me.

"I'm going to text the teachers about you. I'm also going to tell them you didn't grow up in a city so they'll go easy on you when it comes to questions and course outcomes."

"Alright." I agreed to the term by nodding. He then placed the device in my hands.

"This is for you, it's a scroll durable and easy to use. I installed a few programs like youre classes and the timeline here as well as anything important about Beacon and Vale."

"Sweet thanks!"

Opening the tablet, I saw what he meant by a few programs, due to there only having four apps on the thing.

"Class and time for Beacon is the first one, the second is info on Beacon and Vale like I said before, but the other two are a few programs that best fit the school such as a aura   
reader and a messaging and phoning app."

I quickly took a look at the device and scrolled through the schedule for a few moments before clicking on the aura reader.

"There's nothing here."

I blankly stated looking back up at the man.

"I'll put you in the school's database that shall allow you to use your aura so the device may calculate it."

There was only one problem with that statement, aura. A power or ability that I did not control nor have.

"Umm..." Was all I could make out to him, and he seemed to understand completely.

"You may want to find a way to unlock that then, you'll die on a mission without it."

I was about to ask the man if he could unlock it for me or at least help me but before I could ask or form any type of question he already began to shut the door.

"Follow your schedule, you have Goodwitch but today, she is going out on a field trip to the forever forest so just get to her class and dont be late, I’m sure you'll do fine without   
me."

With that, the door closed again, leaving nothing but the silence of the room. Opening the device again, I clicked on what I had first.

 

DUELING AND SPARRING 9:00 AM Glynda Goodwitch

 

"So I have Goodwitch first then. I guess I'll check the time and see- IT'S 8:50!"

I closed the scroll and ran out the door and down the narrow white hallway. I had no idea where I was going but that didn't stop me. I refused to be late on my first day! Not now!

I ran as fast as I could, my mind zoned out and cluttered as I ran through multiple emptying hallways looking for the sparring room. I was losing hope fast as the time on my scroll   
said it was turning 8:59am.

I kept on running and running before I saw someone entering a large brown door entrance. The girl was wearing a white long sleeved sweater with a pink skirt and with my   
knowledge on RWBY I knew it was Nora. Nora went on the trip to the forever forest with her team in Glynda's class so I made the biggest leap and decided to follow her into the   
class.

I stepped one foot in the classroom when the bell rang. looking around, I knew I was at the right classroom due to teams JNPR, RWBY and CRDL all sitting there in the bleachers   
watching walk onto the stage.

I took a random seat next to the door and another chair and looked up on to the teacher who was standing on the stage. She cleared her throat and scanned the the room from   
left to right.

She checked the students off from her scroll as she looked at everyone before she met my gaze.

"Are you suppose to be in this class right now, I don't recall ever seeing you." She asked, causing everyone in the class to look at me.

Feeling the tension from everyone I quickly gave an answer, "Yeah I am I'm just new."

"I don't recall getting any form of messaging fr-"

A ring from her scroll cut the well dressed teacher off from her statement. she checked what it was and then closed the object before taking a deep breath.

"I apologise for the trouble Alex, I am now informed by our lovely headmaster of your attendance here at our school."

With that she cleared her throat and began the lesson.

"As you may know, Vale is one of the four kingdoms in Vytval, cities offer protection, wealth, social opportunities and of course, food and water. It is important to know how to   
collect food and other supplies from nature in case of emergencies. That is why today, you and your team will be asked to fill up a jar from the trees in the forever forest and pass   
them in by the end of the day, once we arrive to the forest I will pass out the jars myself understood?"

Everyone shook their head in agreeance to the Women who then began to leave the room.

"Good, now children please follow me to the forest."

I got up from my seat before feeling a tap on my shoulder. I snapped my attention to see a boy like seven feet tall holding onto a mace in his left hand.

"I don't believe we met." the deep voice started sounding a lot like Cardin from behind my door. He gave a sly smile before leaning down to my eye level.

"You can call me Cardin, and I believe we can be the best of friends as long as we understand one thing."

"Oh yeah? What’s that?" I responded curiously.

"You do whatever I say got it?"

The boys finger pressed against me pushing me back slightly. Before I could responded, the tall teenager pass me a taped box that by the sounds of it had some really angry   
wasps in there.

"Follow and carry this box for me." He demanding before moving past, nearly dragging me along as well as another student who was sighing to himself.

We finally made it to the forest. The red leaves were falling from there equally colored trees, the slight wind softly passed by me and the seven foot tall armored man chuckling to   
himself. Cardin picked up the jar for team CRDL and apparently me, because having no team, means I'm going to have to join one in which team CRDL loved having me on theirs   
so she allowed it.

She stopped in the middle of woods, said something I couldn't make out due to the angry wasps now being even more mad than before. The green haired guy named Russell   
pushed me along the way until we reached a hill peak, towering over everyone in our class including Pyrrha Nikos.

I was trying to hear the familiar scene take place but instead goddamn Sky and Dove kept on annoying me about the holding the box steady. So the only thing I saw was Juane   
stand reeled back his throw and somehow miss so badly it hit Cardin.

 

The other three on CRDL and I simply watched Juane get completely pummeled by Cardin before Russell went to fill up another jar of syrup. Cardin was saying something to juane   
but once again Dove and Sky are like team a#hole and kept on talking through it.

Russell came back with the jar and placed it beside me snickering to himself.

"Allright new guy, see that red haired girl over there?" He pointed directly at Pyrrha who was innocently wondering about her leader probably.

"Yeah so what?"

"Throw the jar at her and you'll see something funny."

"I dont know about that." I remarked rolling my eyes playfully trying to sweeten the deal.

"We'll get Cardin to leave you alone."

"And here we go!"

I agreed loudly standing up and reselling my arm. My lock was fixed on the red haired, amazon girl as she looked down onto a flower when suddenly a loud buzzing emerged   
from beside us.

I looked around to see Dove running away arms waving in the sky as a group of hornets chased after him. I cocked an eyebrow and looked down to see a cluster of small bug sized   
holes on the side of the box.

"Damn, how can this go wrong?" The green haired idiot known as Russell grumbled under his breath. As he mumbled A faint pair of red eyes glared from the bushes.

"Like that." I replied to his question.

"Like what I mean the-AHHH!"

Both Russell and Sky ran away from the scene as a large armored bear ripped out of the woods smelling the syrup on Cardin's chestplate. It then leaped upon Cardin with full force   
and was about to finish what was started mere seconds ago until...Jaune Arc randomly began to fight the bear with his sword.

He knocked back the creature with his sword and evaded a claw by simply jumping over it. As he jumped, the beast swung again, this time hitting the immovable Jaune, sending   
him back and crashing into ground.

But he never gave up, instead he charge at the monster ready to kill it for once and for all by swinging at the head. As this happened, the demoniac animal swung his final blow as   
well trying to kill him before he loses his skull.

I turned my head to see the red haired girl simply holding out her hand, secretly using her polaric semblance to save Jaune from the deathly blow and completing his attack. The   
red eyed creature simply fell to the ground as it's head toppled away from it’s body.

Pyrrha gave a small smile and Juane took a deep breath before going back to her partner. Through this excitement, I didn't realize Glynda was standing next to me.

"I see at least someone did their work."

The teacher coldly remarked, scaring me. She looked at the group of people who were congratulating Jaune before staring down next to me.

"It seems both teams RWBY and JNPR have fulfilled their goal while CRDL did not."

I sighed knowing of my failure to get a jar.

"But then again you receive your own jar and didn't retreat like CRDL did. So I suppose that is full pass on the project, congratulations Alex."

She then took the jar that the idiots left behind and walked away yelling for everyone to group up with her.

I turned around to go and follow Goodwitch when another tap on my shoulder arrived. This time I simply looked back to see Cardin towering above me like normal.

"This isn't over kid."

"You do realise I still have the box of rapier wasps right?" I told him holding the box without showing him the bugged up side.

"You wouldn't dare!" He growled under his breath, to which I only gave a sly smirk.

"K"

With that I began to slowly open the boxes tape seal. Cardin didn't even wait to see if I was kidding cause by the time I opened the empty container, he was standing right next to   
Goodwitch.

Giggling I dropped the box and began make my way to Goodwitch when yet another tapp arrived on my shoulder. This time though when I turned around I saw Juane standing in   
front of me. He fixed his black hoodie slightly before actually saying something.

"So umm...I just wanted to say that umm...I'm sorry!"

"For what? Wasting my time by randomly tapping me on the shoulder?"

"No I told Cardin that I needed help carrying everything so he decided to pick on you now and because what I did to Cardin he's now going to focus on bullying you."

"Oh."

There was a small break of silence before I thought of what to say.

"Whatever."

"Whatever?" The blonde asked shocked and confused, "You don’t care?"

"No, not really I have a box of pretend wasps."

He sighed deeply before smiling, "For a second I thought you were going to hold this against me or something." He took another deep breath before continuing, "Still I regret for   
ever putting you in this mess."

"Whatever, it's going to be funny watching Cardin over-react to a box."

"I guess it will be."

He said giggling to himself before taking his hand out, "My names Juane, Juane arc."

I took the blonde knight's hand and shook it, "Ladies must love it."

"I know right?" He responded extremely happy someone noticed.

"Your names Alex correct?"

"That is correct." I nodded before continuing to Goodwitch.

"We both have lunch together after this class, wanna hang out then? I can introduce to some other people."

"Sure why not?" I shrugged to the the question now leading Juane to the objective.

We made it to Goodwitch's meeting zone and went back to Beacon academy, everyone expect for CRDL was happy and unbruised by the trip back.

Goodwitch's class was really just summing up what happen on the trip before she dismissed us to go for lunch. Before I left to lunch, Juane and I went to my dorm so I could   
remember where my dorm actually was.

Jaune and I, after five minutes of running around, found my dorm room simply due to the door being wide open and a strange box sitting on my bed.

"What's that?" Jaune asked pointing to the large brown box.

I didn't answer him verbally, instead I picked up the box and ripped it open to see what is was.

Jaune looked at the object with a very puzzled look on his face. I inspected the object and couldn't believe it.

"What the?"


	4. Friends

Jaune stood by my door frame as I stood above the object. A sleet grey rifle in the form of some kind of submachine gun laid on my bed. Neither one of us could explained what or how it got there, but it was there.

"What is that?" Jaune asked eyeing the weapon.

I ignored him and kept on expecting the weapon. A small magazine, a rather strange box shaped gun with a small cylinder attached to it's front. Although the weapon was neat   
and cool looking, the ringing scroll in my pocket was more shocking.

I opened the metal device to see a text from someone, someone that the machine couldn't recognize. Instead it just read out a bunch of mixed numbers as the name with the   
message saying It's me, a gift. written in it.

"That is a very strange rifle." Juane said nervously over the decently large rifle.

"Yeah It's my weapon for...Beacon."

"I assumed that but what does it do?" Jaune asked curiously in which I gave a sneaky answer.

"Jaune weren't we going to meet your friends?" I asked the two year older teen. His eyes opened as if he forgot about it.

"Yeah I did. Bring your weapon I know someone who is an absolute gun nut."

With that he began to lead me to the dining hall. It took only a few minutes before we got there, but when we did, it was packed.

Students of all years walking and talking, gathering food and drinks and filling up the very few amounts of seat left for everyone. I watched over the crowd as Jaune ventured   
somewhere into the groups of Hunters and Huntresses.

I walked around for a few moments before I heard a voice emerge from the waves of people.

"Hey Alex this way!"

I turned to see Jaune waving his hand high in the air so I could see it. I shuffled through the crowd of people and made it to the location safe and sound. I took the seat next to   
Jaune and breathed in and out deeply.

"So this is Alex."

"Jaune awkwardly introduced to his team and the team in front of them."

The first response was a tall teen dressed in green.

"Hello my name is-"

"REN! and I'm NORA!"

A girl dressed in white cut him off, jumping out of nowhere. The original man interrupted her and began to scold her about conversations. Another girl appeared from the   
darkness of the two's fight and gave a quick wave.

"Hello." She simply stated before Jaune interrupted.

"Yeah that's Pyrrha."

He stated before everyone facepalmed at the repetitive choice and example he gave to Nora.

"Hey." I responded calmly before fixing my gaze on the girl in front of me, "Oh dear god no." I mumbled to myself more loudly than I thought. 

The girl in front of me scoffed simply before returning to finishing her nails.

"Oh whats that matter Weiss, dont like the new guy?"

A girl dressed in brown and yellow responded chuckling at herself, enraging the heiress mood.

"That new guy is a intruder on Beacon! He shouldn't even be attending here never or less sitting here."

"Ouch new guy, what did you do?" The blonde haired girl responded from the harshness of her teammate.

There was only a slight giggle from the Ozpin's office encounter team as their response making the lavender eyed girl pout.

"You have fun all the time without me." She insisted as the others simply ignore her cries.

"Sis, lets just say there was a lot of questions and portals and more questions and hitting and blood and leave it as that." The red riding hood girl from before responded to her   
sister.

"See? You guys do have all the fun without me!"

"I’m sure we do." Ruby patted her older sibling's shoulder as she pretend sobbed to the fact.

"Anyways back to what I was stating before." Weiss interrupted the two. "What can you even do? Or is Ozpin just picking up every child he sees."

I stopped to think of what to do. I could easily insult the girl, take the insult or...without a second thought I pulled out the rifle and placed it on the table.

"What is that?" Weiss said pointing at the gun I laid on the wooden table.

"A gun." I simply stated.

"YOU MEAN AN MULTI-PURPOSEFUL SELF-MAN CANNON!"

Ruby yelled out in a high pitched manor before trying to grab the weapon. Luckily Yang predicted this somehow and clung onto the clawing girl inching her way to the weapon.

"Yang! that is a one in a kind model I have to see it!" The girl pouted over and over again creating a scene.

"Ruby you dunce silence yourself, it’s just a gun."

"But-"

"NOW!" Startled, the girl rushed to her original seat and hid under her hood. "How did someone get a one in a kind gun? I spent fortunes on mine and Ruby created hers."

"Don't forget about me!" Yang cheered from behind the white haired student softly sighed.

"I suppose any person can create a weapon, but Ruby obviously knew what it was so he couldn't have created it."

A new person spoke up from her book.

"Blake! You finally joined the conversation!" Yang nearly bellowed out as the onyx colored girl returned to her novel. Weiss only cocked at the point that her friend made and   
continued her original point.

"Then Alex, how did you get the weapon?"

"He just got it from his dorm."

Jaune cut me off, which was probably good thinking of it.

"So he randomly just got it? This has Ozpin written all over it." She grumbled to herself. 

Before any further conversations were made, the bell chimed, signalling students to go to their next class.

"Sheesh so soon?" I complained as everyone rose from their seat.

"Yeah today seemed a little shorter than before."

Blake put in her opinion in before taking off with the rest of team RWBY. I opened my tablet to see what I had next. Turns out the trip took us half the day and skipping over two   
other classes meaning that I had history with...The best goddamn teacher in existence, Oobleck.

"Sweet you have class with us Alex." Juane announced over my shoulder, "Just follow me and we'll get you there."

With a slight nod and a smile I began to follow the four to our class awaiting type of fun student activities the school had, thought something was off. I felt as if someone was   
watching me, but I couldn't tell from what direction it was looking from.

With a shrug I passed the feeling off I mean, nothing bad could possibly happening from shrugging a slight feeling off...right?"


	5. Alex the Immortal

Classes went much like it did in the show. Long, stereotypical, boring and plain out obvious at sometimes. They should've just said ‘don't die students, they're spooky, scary beasts outside this city waiting to kill you.’

When the bell rang, nearly every student including myself sighed out of relief and left the room. Apparently school lasts here until 8:00 because by the time I got to my dorm, the moon was in full bloom.

I sat down on the soft bed awaiting slumber, instead something else emerged.

"It's time for you to give me a gift Alex."

I didn't reply. Thinking that he just loved to hear him to talk he would shut himself up in a bit but he just kept rambling.

"The Faunas here are abused, beaten and teased throughout their life."

"The Grimm here are hunted, killed and trapped throughout their life."

"You are here and you shall be my entertainment until I get bored of you, then you shall die."

"Screw off I'm trying to sleep." I annoyingly told off the voice who only laughed.

 

"As you wish, I'll take my gift when your asleep."

"I swear to god if you take my kidney!" I warned the voiced before hearing the deep laughter fade.

"Good night Alex, tomorrow you shall be surprised."

My only reply was me closing my eyes and falling asleep, embracing the dreams and nightmares my mind had in stored for me.

I awoke to silence. The room untouched and clean from when I fell asleep to. I sighed happily and began to change into a fresh pair clothing for school, thank god for it being Friday though.

As I picked up my clothing and put it on I couldn't help but here a voice.

"I’m getting dressed."

"Just wanted to tell you school's out something happened yesterday in one of the class rooms."

The voice I picked up was clearly Jaune.

"Sweet." I stated now switching to my original clothes from when I got on this planet aka my t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Alex, Me and the others are going out for practice on the field you wanna try out your gun?"

"I dont know..." I yelled out finalizing my my outfit.

"Come on it'll be fun plus you get to see a lot of cool fights."

Sighing I opened the door and walked out. Jaune simply smiled before rambling on about his team's awesome fighting skills as he led me to the practice field.

It didn't take long. Ten minutes from the dorms, the large grass fields were covered in students training, well, at least it was until Yang and Nora kicked everybody out, threatening to chokeslam all of them if they didn't leave that second.

To my surprise, everyone fled with the same amount of fear stretched on their faces and speed except for the nine of us who were their.

Blake was the first to notice and the first to not care then followed Weiss then Ren before Nora zoomed out of nowhere with Ruby's speed and tackled Jaune.

I gave out a slight chuckle as we made it to the teams that were resting on the bleachers. Both Ruby and Pyrrha were discussing who would fight first, their minds set on either me vs Jaune or Yang vs Nora.

Their minds and tactics were thinking of new ideas until Weiss came out of the darkness of underneath the bleachers that everyone was sitting on and said with a smile.

"I think it would be nice to test Alex's skills out for myself."

The girls all talked about it as Jaune and Ren defended me until they both gave up.

"Sorry Alex we treid."

"Never give up you traitors!" I commanded of them as they shrugged.

"You've been challenged there's nothing we can do."

"Can I deny it?"

"Normally yes but..." Jaune said scratching the back of his neck.

"Weiss will get offended."

"So?"

"You don't want to do that."

"Try me."

"Just fight."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care."

"Nope sorry."

"Yes sorry."

"I don't speak you English sir."

"But you do speak battle so get in there."

"Damn." I pouted entering on the field. 

I made my way to the right of the field and sighed. I wanted this to be over so I went to grab my weapon and remembered something anew."

"I don't have my rifle guys." I smiled shrugging my shoulders. 

In the middle of doing so, said so rifle flew out of the bleachers and knocked me over.

"I remembered to grab it for you!" Jaune yelled out as I gave him a glare which he responded by a laugh, "You'll do fine!" He said unsure of himself.

"You'll do fine with my foot up your a-"

"Can we begin this?" Weiss asked standing on the left side of the field bouncing her foot up and down on the ground. 

With a nod and a raise of her hand, Yang readied everyone, "Let the fight between Weiss and the new guy begin!" She said flinging her head to the ground. Weiss gave no hesitation as she charged using her glyphs. Quickly reacting I pull down the trigger of the rifle hoping for it to shoot out a burst or a barrage...It did much more than that.

With a loud bang and some recoil, the rifle unleashed a mini rocket like device that flew out of the gun. Weiss dodged the bullet easily as it rammed into the ground creating a crater and an explosion which made dirt clods fly everywhere.

Although the gun's shot looked awesome, it's effectiveness was little to none as the heiress was now in front of me. With a swift slash of her blade she managed to disarm me but yet not wounded me.

The weapon flew across from us as she continued with her strikes. Nearly dodging all of them somehow, the faint yells from everyone was heard some calling for the attacker to stop the fight, but she seemed out of it, untouched by everyone's cries only focused on me.

With another swing I managed to dodge the girls face clearly showed annoyance as she began to do a jab. This time I was to slow as to dodging only facing the distance of their voices and the darkness that blacked me out.

 

It felt only a second as I arose in a blind panic. I was still in the field, Weiss standing two feet in front of me, starring in disarray as I arose again. This time though not caring if the battle ended or not, I jumped towards the girl who was still in shock and swung, my weapon still being away from me.

The white dressed girl didn't have time to block, instead simply just took the hit, and she took it hard, really hard. The girl, in one hit, fell to the ground without a second in between the hit and the recoil as I tried to think of why didn't see guard.

The field grew silent. Only wind blowing was heard. I looked back at the bleachers to see everyone standing there in confusion and awe at the sight.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! ALEX IS A IMMORTAL!" Nora cried out to the sky before once again using Ruby's speed and surrounded me, “You just shrugged off an overdosed fire dust stab straight through the chest like it was nothing!"

"What the?" I looked down to see nothing out of place. No blood, no holes, no marks, completely untouched.

"That's cool I guess." I said shrugging before finishing off the rest day doing various things and fun activities. All though, the feeling of people watching me, grew and grew throughout my day some with odd, some smug but even some of them, with fear.


	6. Semester Two

It only took a week before the first season to work out and the school's semester break. I enjoyed my snack of a chocolate bar while sitting next to Nora in the cafeteria. It was only me and Team JNPR minus Jaune for whatever reason, as we sat in a small wooden table for four.

"Alex, that was awesome last period!" Nora yelled out throughout Beacon's main hall.

"It was just a duel." I defended myself. 

Throughout the week from the duel with Weiss, Nora made sure she told everyone in the school about me, and the school just loved fighting someone who is so called Immortal.

I sighed softly remembering the day after the first duel.

It was a simple day at Beacon. I was getting breakfast with everyone else and went to sit down at the table we were sitting at. I made it half way until someone cut me off and  
stood in front of me.

"Well well well, Look what we have here the so called Immortal of Beacon." Cardin Winchester towered above me happily laughing to himself.

"Lets try that theory then shall we?"

Within a few milliseconds from that a large fist flew at me catching me right in the face. I moved my head slightly to the right before sighing.

"That's it?"

I seriously didn't mean to taunt him. It was just when he hit me, there was no pain just a slight force pushing my head to the right.

"You little brat!"

Yet again another fist hit me again meeting the same fate. I readjusted my face back at him. With a cocky smile on face and a annoyed one on me another fist swung.

"Just hit him already!" Nora yelled out impatiently as a group of people behind me began to cheer.

Abiding to the crowd, I tighten my left fist and swung. A stopping force met my fist after the swing. The feeling of breaking a wall rewarded my efforts.

With a huff, Cardin stepped back after the hit, only angering him more. He ran towards me, his fist ready to launch right behind me. He swung again, hitting me and created another force of wind hitting me, this time actually making me step back.

Taking my turn, I swung with my right, which he blocked, then my left and a side kick. The large teen evaded the left punch but wasn't expecting a kick behind his knee, making him kneel down.

As the older man took his time getting up, I swung again, and again, and again until my opponent was on the floor with blood gushing from his nose. With a howl of pain and a growl he got back up and rushed out of the lunch room, signalling his teammates to run with him.

"ALEX!"

"Wh-what?" I asked shaking my head out of the past. 

Nora was guiding my vision behind with her hands, meaning that everyone else tried to get my attention at the lunch table. I took the bite and turned around to see a tall man in front of me.

"You seem to be in deep thought Alex, care to explain?" His deep voice fit the guy's clothing of a neck to feet black robes. 

Speaking of feet, this guy didn't have any shoes on making the statement that he wasn't from Beacon confirmed.

"You are to come with me." He stated as I looked towards his face. 

As I looked into his eyes I noticed his iris wasn't normal. Instead it was a odd blue mixed in with a light purple to make lillie like eye that almost hid behind his long black hair.

"Follow child." He said again turning my back to me. 

Curious of the intent he planned, I got out of my seat and began to follow. The crowds of the cafeteria cleared away from the site of him walking towards them.

We entered the hallway in silence. The man in front of me lead me without saying a word.

"Who are you?" I asked softly. 

He gave no response as we into a small elevator. He pressed a button leading to Ozpin's office and returned to his original state. After a short pause and a slight feeling of getting moved, the door opened again to see Ozpin awaiting us in his chair.

"I have found him." The mysterious man said walking towards Ozpin.

"Good." Was the only response he said while turning his intention onto me.

"Alex, it's been awhile since I had to deal with you." Ozpin said taking a sip out of his mug.

"Although, every time I do I always end up doing something strange or even random."

"Well you know might as well make an impact while you're here."

 

Ozpin grunted in agreement before finally placing down the mug on his desk, "Do you have any idea on why I asked our guest to bring you here?" He asked leaving me in thought.

"No not really, other then everyone trying to fight me all the time."

He only placed his hands on the same desk and leaned forward, "That is only a very small portion of it."

"What do you mean?" My confusion was his delight as he brought out his scroll.

"Do you remember the day You arrived?"

"The same day I got hit over the head yes."

He flipped over the scroll so I could see what he was doing. A large picture of pure black tentacles ripped through the rocks of an abyss.

"I think we found what brought you here."

"What is it?" I asked even more intrigued.

"Ancient." The third member replied before taking the scroll and closing it.

"We know it is a ancient Grimm. A creature so old that it is believed to live longer than humanity itself."

He placed the scroll in his gaps between his hand and his loose robe before continuing.

"If something like that existed we do not know what kind of powers it holds. But we know one trick it can do."

"What is that?

Without a response a fist flew out of the blue and planted itself on me. I tumbled backwards a few feet before recuperating.

"The creature placed some kind of Aura around you, meaning that you have some importance to it."

"And that is why you're going with him to dispose of it."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You and your new teacher are going out to kill the monster."

"You want me and this stranger t-"

"Teacher."

"You want me and my teacher to go out and kill an ancient Grimm!?"

"I can see your point but I believe that you both can finish it off. It may take a few days, and it may take a lot of training, but I never said joining Beacon without proper training wouldn't come with a cost."

"But-"

"Come with me." The teacher instructed as he walked back into the elevator. 

Sighing I followed the man inside. He clicked the button as soon as I entered, creating an awkward silence. The very thought of trusting a stranger was a bit unusual especially when Ozpin orders it.

The small room opened up again showing the white halls of Beacon. The man walked out and continued to move as I followed him undermining every stranger danger tactics in my mind.

It took forty minutes of sheer walking and silence until we reached our destination. The ground paved in cement as the sounds of Bullheads zoomed overcame us, filling my nose with a burning oil like smell.

He stepped through a large fenced gate in which I followed. His gaze was fixed on a ship I never seen before.

A rectangle like shape ship with vertical two pairs of top wings that slashed downwards. The head was a cone attached to the front with a sheer glass window taking the entire section showing off the cockpit perfectly. The ship itself could fit about twenty people comfortably leading me to believe it was a transport ship.

He walked in between the ship's wings space in between each pair and gripped onto a small indent on the plane. With a single movement, a large space appeared before me as the secret door folded upwards.

I stepped into the ship soon after he did. He closed the door creating a small bang. 

The room had seats lined around the edge as a door was placed to the right of the room. I took a spot on the seats as the man opened the door and nodded to a man in a black and blue robe much similar to my so called teacher's.

"Do you know anything else about the creature?" He asked in a calm voice as he took a chair in front of me. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out what creature he was referring to.

"He seems to be smarter than people."

"So he's sentein?"

"Yes, he also likes to play games with me."

"So you talked to him more than once?" He asked making me rethink this. 

If I just flat out tell him he'll either think I'm crazy or just get rid of me claiming that I was a grimm.

"I'm your Teacher Alex, not a murderer."

"What?" I asked shocked in what he was saying.

"I'm not going to get rid of you because of the information you give me so just tell me what it is."

"First tell me how you're doing that!" He seemed to laugh at the question. 

He looked up at me kneeling in closer, "You see these?" He asked pointing at his mixed color eyes that still fought with each other.

"Yeah what about them?"

"I see. You're not from here." He stated returning to his calm demeanor.

"What are you saying?"

"I am Next, family of none but wielder of the Forbidden eyes."

"Forbidden eyes?" I asked confusedly, making the polit laugh.

"These eyes are not like others. These eyes perceive Aura not from ourselves like most but from the earth herself. Animals, Plants, Humans all posses Aura in which each use to survive. Animals and Plants are not intelligent as we are and so only use the senses part of Aura but not the semblance part."

"Alright, what so great about that?"

"When people use Aura, they manifest, improve and wield their aura in battle or in fights. Naturally, humans can only be built for certain things and others vice versa."

"I'm not following anymore."

"Plants. They produce for the world and energy for all those eat it."

"Okay I got that."

"Naturally Plants will then produce or manifest more than anything else then."

"Oh." I said in agreeance.

"Animals and Humans were once the same in strength long ago. Long before cities were built, People had to use their aura not for fancy tricks or fast upgrades but for improving themselves."

"So when Humanity gained more control over the semblance part, they lost their physical part of them?"

He nodded in assurance before continuing.

"My eyes allow me to use the Plant's generation speeds, increasing charge rates far better than any other. My eyes allow me to improve my body in all senses just like a Faunus but still let me use my semblance."

"That's a little over powered." I sighed trying to processes everything. As I thought through the information I said something that made another wave of Info form from his mouth, 

"So what's your semblance then?"

Next only leaned back in his chair. He looked as though I hit him in the head with a brick.

"What is a semblance?"

The question Puzzled me.

"I'm sorry what?"

"A semblance is something everyone has to make them unique correct?"

"Yeah."

"Wrong."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. To his amusement he crossed his knee over another and began another lecture.

"Semblances are unlocked and used using a certain amount of aura. But once you reach a certain amount of aura, it divides itself into two or more semblances depending on your aura. The only reason why everyone else can only have one semblance is simply because their bodies are too weak to handle it themselves, while I have a earth to handle it for me."

"So what you are saying is that your way to overpowered and need to be nerfed badly?"

The ship landed, causing the room to return to silence. Next arose from his seat and opened the door.

A large forest greeted us. The scent of pines, flowers and danger roamed. Next began walking away from the ship, waving his hand to follow him. Abiding him, I took a step off the ship and followed into the woods just waiting for us to die.


	7. Outside of Vale

It was thirty minutes after we had left the plane. The signs of Grimm were unusually spastic around the woods. Although there were many encounters, there weren't a lot of them. I say about two to three Beowolf or a lone Ursa that was walking about.

Though every time we did fight, Next just killed them off by either a throwing knife or a strange wrist blade under his sleeve.

"Were getting closer."

Next then sat down on a nearby log. He signalled me to sit next to him by tapping his hand on the log. Abiding, I sat down next to him with confusion.

"You're wondering why we’re sitting down." He said peacefully watching the blue sky.

"Yeah I am, if we're that close to him we should just kill it already."

"That's a fair point but, think about this Alex."

"Think about what?"

His face saddened before looking me straight into my face, "If we do, and if he's still giving you your aura, then that means..."

"I dont have the power of constantly fighting without pain and ultra-punches."

"No Alex, that isn't it."

"Then what is it?"

"The earth works with aura."

"Yeah Humans, animals and plants have aura."

"Yes that's correct but without it they become darkened and attached to hate and misery."

"So?"

"You still don’t get it." His eyes affixed to my soul nearly as he stated it coldly, "If we kill him with him being attached to you, then you'll either die due to the connection being cut  
off or if you're lucky turn into another slave to the Grimm."

"What?" The news shook me to the core, “If killing the creature was so bad then why, why send me to kill it?”

"Because Ozpin wanted to get rid of any loose ends."

I felt my eyes open more than usual as my heart nearly stopped.

"So I'll give you a choice."

I paid every inch of my attention to him. The feeling of uneasiness dwelling up.

"You can follow me deeper. I will teach more on how to fight until it's time for the final fight then, you'll die or turn, then I'll kill you. Or you can run north. The influence of the beast should weaken the higher you'll go due to its nesting area, you'll live a full life happily despite the fact of what happened in Vale pl-"

"I'll follow."

He seemed surprised by the words, "Why? Why would you spend you life for such a worthless point, I'll kill it with or without you, plus if you go back there just going to send you on another suicide mission.

"We'll if that's true Next, then I'll make sure hell is cozy for the both of you."

I stood up from the log and continued onwards before a hand planted on my shoulder.

"You won't survive, even if I teach you how to fight."

"Next." I turned around to face him who had a serious tone drowned on, "You need to learn to have faith in people and their choices."

The words seemed to struck him, then a hand struck me. I fell to the ground holding the side of my head.

"Your evasion skills need work."

I got up from the dirt to be kicked behind the knee. I once again fell to the ground.

"And your balance, not to mention your endurance."

I pushed myself back up facing Next who was standing normally in front of me.

"Overall you are pathetic."

His eyes glaring at me. He sighed slightly before closing them.

"But nothing I can't fix."

Smiling due to my cleverness, I threw a punch at the robed man. I felt a slight push to my hand in which it was redirected towards the log he was sitting on. A fist flew from nowhere hitting me across the head as two more blows landed on my stomach.

I fell to dirt once again. Even with the aura, I felt my breath going heavy. Instead of getting up I launched my foot at his leg, hoping to trip him. Instead he jumped over the leg and placed another kick to the stomach.

"Your combat skills need improving but that's to be expected. Though I do have a idea."

He knelt down beside me and placed a hand over my eyes. The feeling of strength flowed through my body, fueling me for a split second before it turned into pain.

I yelped in pain as my body began to burn. It felt as if my blood was boiling and my skin rubbed with a cheese grater. I bit the feeling of pain barely. It would've felt so good to scream or to fight back but I just endured it.

"I see." He removed his hand, and by extension the pain, "Your aura is being blocked by this darkness."

 

"Dammit." I tirelessly breathed in and out in between waves of rippling muscles barely holding in the tears.

"The pain you felt right now. That was your body rejecting you."

My muscle felt melted and my bones jelly. I tried to move but was greeted with a face full of earth. I took a heavy breath and once again pushed myself up, to meet a similar fate.

I felt a hand grip me, then another before I felt the solid ground turn into forgiving air. With a sigh I felt a steady submission for the ground meet my numb body.

"I might have gone to far, for that I apologize."

Next then began to move. My body flowed side by side by each step when he walked. We continued for another few hours, complete silence along the total way making it supremely boring.

Though To be honest talking wasn't my goal at the moment as the feeling of being shredded to pieces was more important.

"You haven't gotten over it yet have you?" I grumbled unintelligibly making Next sigh. He placed me down next to a tree. The shade cooling me from the beating sun. Next then began to sit down next to me.

"Hey Next..."

"What is it?" He asked not looking at me, instead studying the clouds above.

"What was the point of testing my aura? I mean if you already knew the grimm controlled me, then what was the point of unlocking my aura?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"What? how is that obvious?"

The man sighed before standing up, not once did he look at me, "Remember what I told you about Ozpin?"

I thought back through the few hours that I traveled with him.

He sent me with Next. He said he wanted to kill the grimm, to prove my strength. And to...get rid of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and scanned the area for Next. The sky was darkening at an alarming rate. I looked harder and harder, but in the end he was already gone.

"Hey get back here!" I shouted out into the black void of the forest, "At least tell me where the creature is!" My voice lifted through the silence, until a deep laugh cut it off.

"I do not think that is much concern child."


	8. A Grimm Day

"Alex, are you really this stupid? I've expected more from you."

"Well, I did too, until my partner stabbed me in the back and walked away."

The voice rang with another wave of laughter.

"It seems like humanity has evolved, they no longer fall for my carrier trick."

"You mean when you die I just become a slave."

"Yes child. But that has no matter here, for now my toy has become useless and broken so I shall dispose of it!"

The ground rumbled aggressively as large pitch black tentacles ripped through the soil of the earth. Trees flew around the sky as birds and animals fled from the area of the monster. Each tentacle a tower itself in height as it unburied something in the ground that couldn't get out by itself.

I tried to over once again, but to no avail. I could hear the sounds of breaking stones and feel the vibration underneath me. I kept on trying and trying to unparalyzed myself but every time my body would move a inch and then stop.

My time was running out, a large dark skinned hand ripped from the mud and grime of the forest. Gripping itself, the hand threw down its palm onto the ground and gripped tightly on it. Trying to wiggle my way out, I began shifting my body to meet a similar fate.

Another hand ripped through the the earth and followed the other's movement pattern. soon after the tentacles stopped digging into the ground. A large melted like skull soon rose from the digging site, attached to a long winding neck.

With another barrage of laughter, the creature's long slender body came out from the earth's surface, then its bird like legs before the right talon kicked stone from the ground and landing back down on the ground.

With slight difficulty, the left foot wasn't a foot but a talon that pierced into the mud. The creature now standing above me looked as if it was bigger than mountains.

"Come child ‘kill’ me like you intended to." It responded cocky and sarcastically. 

I tried to move my legs, but they refused to work, my arms gave the same response as my back burned with pain.

"I'm going to enjoy consuming you."

With that it's right hand rose to the sky. When the hand blocked my view of the sun, only then did it strike, throwing its hand straight to the ground. Trying to avoid the attack, I made one more attempt in throwing myself out of the way, only to met the same fate.

Closing my eyes, I awaited the incoming pain that would come. Being squished, is more painful than you think. The hand crushed me; I felt bones snap, muscles ripped, mind fading. The only reason why I wasn't shouting in pain or tearing up was due to the me being face planted in the ground to the point tears couldn't be formed and my jaw was either broken or just perfectly placed in the dirt so I couldn't move it.

The consuming pain ate away at my sanity. The very thought of death and the odds of a immobile jaw prevented any screams from originating.

"Still refuse to move? Or are you just more broken than I thought." 

The voice shifted to silence as the brown soil of the earth quickly turned to darkness, and through that darkness, energy.

The pain eased at a stop as a surge of anger and revenge filled my body, but the darkness forming my eyes drifted me to a sleep more overpowering than any before.

 

I opened my eyes to greet a room. A very similar black room from when I arrived here.

"Hello my child."

A voice rang out from the shadows. I tried to move, to only be greeted by a barely working right hand. My legs were refused to move as well as my left hand.

"You have been injured destroyer, but my gifts shall heal you, better you, evolve you."

"Who, are you? Better yet why can't I feel anything!" I barely cried out to remain under the voice's calmness.

"That requires you to have something child of the end times."

"What the hell is that appose to mean?"

"I guess awaking in this state would make some confusion."

"What do you mean? The room's pitch black I can't even see my own body from here."

"You still don't understand do you?"

"Tell me then!"

A collection of squishy sounds as well as the smell of rot filled the air. The smell gave a gagging effect as I felt something slimy consume over my body.

"You can't see because you do not have eyes."

"What! The last thing I saw was-"

"The decaying dirt of the world as death and darkness consumed you! Your body was frail, slithered and broken and even now is, you shall wait until I'm finish then you shall continue the destruction of your people!"

"What destruction! I can't even fight Grimm without them looking away from me!"

"I know that child, Edo is a rodent that devils my masterpiece. I shall give you my eyes, my old vessel, but...you shall kill Edo for me in return."

The slow oozing feeling began to engulf parts of my body by that point. The warm feeling but a cold touch sent shivers down my neck as the feeling of mobility and functionality returned. Although easier to move my bones and newly reformed muscle tissue, the darkness still loomed.

I struggled and strained parts of my neck by the time the slime met my lower jaw. The feeling of being re-created was slow and numbing as more and more parts began to move on their own.

The slime moved around my mouth but didn't ignore my nose as it seeped inside. The liquid cooled down my body as well as burn the tender hairs of my skin.

"Old vessel?" I gasped out from the liquid that clawed onto my skin. 

The sudden feeling of pain jabbed into me, as if molten beams being stuck into me. Mute again my only defense was to take the damage.

"It has been forty years since I used this suit. I've been keeping it for the memories if I ever require younglings to steal from Vale."

I could only give a muffled scream and gargle the venom tasting ooze.

"Silence child, your pain shall be your new voice, your hatred shall become your actions, and your regret, their destruction, much like I promised."

Before anything any more protests, the dreams consumed time and space, awaiting my next awaking.


	9. Found

I could hear a familiar voice calling my name, but it didn’t quite register. I could feel a soft fabric covering my face and the cool grass beneath me. The voice continually rang in my ears, ‘Alex’, a name I knew well but something felt different. A sense of calm washed over me. I couldn’t remember what happened, one moment I was with a new professor, the next...I don’t quite know.

The voice became louder as I began to register it, then there was a flash of a black hand coming down on top of me and I shot up only to be greeted with a burning sensation in my spine, but something felt...off.

I felt two hands grip my shoulders as I began breathing heavily.

“Alex,” a girls voice said, “It’s ok. It’s me, Weiss.”

“Weiss?” I questioned, “Where am I?”

“In the middle of the woods.” She said, “You're safe now.”

“Can you stand?” Another voice said, this one male.

I nodded and tried to get up but I stumbled, a firm hand gripped each of my arms.

“It’s ok Alex. I gotcha.”

This too was a different voice, one I recognized.

“Jaune?”

“Yeah.”

Jaune helped me to my feet and slung my arm over his shoulder and started walking. I could hear footsteps behind us which I guessed belonged to team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR. We walked for a few minutes before I could hear the faint sounds of engines in the distance. 

As we neared the airship, I could feel my hair being ruffled in the breeze but for some reason my dark hair weighed down on my head and it got blown in my face to the point I was inhaling it through my nose. Another thing I noticed was a slight weight around my neck. I felt kinda off balance, not because I was injured or noxious but because something changed. Every time I tried to walk on my own I kept tripping over my own feet, it may have something to do with the bandages over my eyes though.

 

I heard our foot steps on the metal floor of the airship as we boarded. Jaune lead me to to a seat and I sat down. The engines roared as we took off in almost complete silence. I could hear Nora talking to Ren on the opposite end of the ship, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

After about 20 minutes of silence Jaune spoke up.

“So how are you feeling?” He asked.

I shrugged, “Fine I guess. I feel kinda weird though.”

“Uh huh.” he said, “How long were you out there?” 

“A few hours,” I said, “A day maybe?.”

I heard coughing then a voice, obviously Ruby’s, spoke, “Are you sure about that Alex?”

“Yeah pretty sure.” I answered, “Why? What’s wrong? And why has everybody been so quiet?!”

“Uh, well, the thing is…” Ruby stuttered.

“You’ve been gone for over a month.” Nora blurted out, still as cheery as always.

“What?!” I panicked.

“We were sent to recover your...remains.” Yang said.

I took a deep breath, “Ok. So, why didn’t you look for me sooner?”

“Ozpin wouldn’t let us.” Ruby said.

“Oh.”

I crossed my arms over my chest and slouched in my seat. I thought about what happened though I couldn’t really remember anything. Lost in thought, I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Returning to Beacon

Jaune shook me awake as we reached the Beacon landing pad then helped me off the ship when we landed. I could hear students chattering amongst themselves as we walked up to the main entrance of the school. I couldn’t see through the bandages so even with Jaune’s guidance I still kept bumping into things. When I smacked my head off the door frame entering the school, I felt a new hand grip my arm, this one much smaller. 

We walked through the school and the new hand kept weaving me around students, teachers and other obstacles.

“Ok,” Weiss finally spoke, “So, we will take Alex to the infirmary and you guys go see if you can get into his room and find some clothes for him and meet us at the infirmary.”

“Right.” Jaune acknowledged, then I could hear a cluster of footsteps retreat down the corridor.

Me and the others continued to walk down the hall until we came to a stop. I heard the sound of large metal doors open, then I was guided inside. 

I heard unfamiliar voices speak, then Yang spoke back, “Alex Ozpin.”

“It says here he went MIA last month and was recently changed to KIA.” A woman's voice spoke.

“Yeah well…” she paused for a moment, “Circumstances can change.”

“Form KIA?” the woman questioned.

“Let me handle this,” Weiss suggested, “Our friend was thought to be dead but as you can see he’s not. So can you please correct the error?”

“Yes ma’am.” The woman said. I heard the clicking of a holographic keyboard then she spoke again, “Please head over to emergency and someone will be with you shortly.”.

“Thank you.” Weiss said, then we began to walk again.

“Uh Blake?” Ruby questioned from behind me.

“Yes?” she spoke for the first time today.

 

“Can you take over? I have to go to the bathroom.” Ruby pleaded, then the hands left my arms and another gripped them, most likely Blake’s, followed by rapid footsteps and a gust of wind.

Blake lead me to a chair and sat me down.

“Is anyone going to explain more thoroughly what’s going on?” I asked.

“You remember when you left with professor Next?” Yang asked. I nodded. “Well he came back a week later and you….didn’t. He insisted on waiting to see if you would return on your own.”

“Ok.” I said, not sure how to react.

“Do you remember anything?” Weiss asked.

I shook my head, “All I remember is that Ozpin sent me to destroy this ancient grimm thing that had this hold on me. And…”

“It had a hold on you?” Yang Questioned.

“I don’t understand that either.” I admitted, “Anyway, I remember landing... then nothing.”

A black hand flashed in my mind but decided to leave that out.

“So, where did you get that necklace?” Ruby asked. Not sure when she got back in though.

“What necklace?” I said as I reached for my neck. I found a small leather necklace and followed it down where I found a weird charm; it was a stone wrapped in a thin metal casing. I really wished I could see.

“Alex.” A man said from the other side of the room who I’m guessing was a doctor.

I felt Blake grab my arm pulling me to my feet, then lead me though the room into a thin echoey space, hallway? Still can't see.

We turned into a room where Blake sat me down on what felt like a bed.

“So what’s going on?” The doctor asked.

“Something is wrong with his eyes, and look at his student ID picture and you can see the rest.” Ruby explained.

“Ok, let's look at his eyes first.” He said.

“They were bleeding when we found him a couple hours ago.” Blake said.

“What!?” I yelled but I was ignored.

“Keep your eyes closed for now and lay down” He said as he began to unwrap the bandages.

“Ok open your eyes.” he said.

My vision was really blurry but at least I could get a feel for where I am. The room was mostly white with a blob of blue, probably a window, and five silhouettes who I could 

The girls gasped as soon as they saw my eyes.

“Alex,” Blake said as she knelt down close to me, “Are you really Alex?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I am!” I stated, “Why?”

“Your eyes…” Blake said, “They’re...Blue.”

“What!” I practically yelled.

“Can you see anything Alex?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah but everything is really blurry.” I told him.

“Ok, you should regain your vision by morning.” He said.

I nodded as I watched his blob take out a….scroll I think.

“Uh…” the doctor said then leaned towards Ruby, “Are you sure this is the same kid?”

“I warned you, and yes he is.” 

“We have to redo everything.” the doctor said, “You stay here tonight Alex and we will begin a full examination in the morning.” He flipped through the scroll, “Ozpin and… who here is Ruby Rose?”

“I am” Ruby said.

“Your his leader?” he asked.

“He doesn’t have a team.” she told him.

“Says here you are his team leader and Ozpin is his guardian.”

Ruby looked at his scroll then nodded, “I guess that’s right then.”

“I want you here when classes start tomorrow and Ozpin too.”

“Ok” she said cheerfully.

The doctor sighed, “Alright girls, go get some sleep, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Soon the lights went out and the room fell silent.

 

“Well, it seems you have destroyed my friend.” a voice spoke, “The great destroyer indeed.”

“Seriously, who are you?” I sighed.

“Hmm,” it said, “That’s not important. However, you have foiled my plans to destroy this world.”

“You snooze you lose.” I mocked.

“You arrogant little brat!” It scolded.

“I gave you so much and you sided with that beast!”

“What beast?”

“Oh right, you lost your memory. None the less, you have lost your value so you must perish.”

“So what? I’m in a strange place. You tore me from my friends and family. Go ahead, take my life and be done with it.” I told the voice.

“Ha, you amuse me. You are brave young one.” 

“Uh...thanks?”

“I won’t kill you just yet. Go, live your life, be free.”

“Huh?” I said sitting up, a little surprised at the voice’s response. 

“Don’t get me wrong child, I will be back. Now sleep, a new day awaits you.”

With that I closed my eyes and slept through the night.

 

The next morning I woke up to somebody moving around my room. I looked to where the noise was coming from and saw a tall man with a light brown buzzcut and a long 

lab coat. He was fussing with some stuff on a table on the other side of the room when he saw that I was awake.

“Good Morning Alex,” Doctor said, “How are your eyes?

I looked around the room and realized I could see everything perfectly opposed to the extreme blurriness I saw yesterday.

“Perfect. Thanks doc.” I said.

“Call me Jude.” He said with a smile, “Ozpin was just here but went for a coffee run and we are still waiting on miss Rose.”

I sat up and scratched the back of my head. My hair was way longer than I remembered. So for my own curiosity, I got up and walked over to the mirror on the other side of 

“What the-” I muttered when I looked at myself in the mirror.

I still looked like me but I didn’t. If my facial features, skin tone, and build weren’t the same I would have thought I was somebody else. My short dark brown hair was now pure black and hung just above my chin. I swept my hair to one side of my face exposing two deep blue eyes which looked almost electric but other than the color they still had the same glint in them. Another change was a scar on the left side of my face stretching from my temple to the edge of my eye. I also figured out why I felt so off balance, I had grown at least five inches, probably making me a solid six feet. Other than that nothing was different about my body. 

I took a good long look at myself in the mirror then turned my attention to the leather necklace around my neck. The pendant was a dark blue stone with a single strip of metal loosely spiraling up and down the stone into little casings at the end of the stone.

“Are you ok Alex?” Ruby asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

“Yeah.” I told her, “Just…” not being able to find the words, I simply gestured to my body.

“Oh yeah.” she said, fiddling with a brown shopping bag in her hands, trying not to look at me.

“What?” I asked.

“You're in you underwear.” she said.

I looked down only to see only my Godzilla boxers which were now almost too small for me. So like any other self respecting, awkward teenager, I covered my crotch and dove under the covers.

The next thing I knew, Ruby broke out laughing as I peaked out from under the blankets to see her walking towards me. She offered me the shopping bag and spoke, trying to contain her laughter.

“Jaune said you could borrow these.” she giggled, “The pants might be too big so he lent you a belt too.” 

I then took the bag and booked it to the bathroom where I changed into Jaune’s clothes while listening to Ruby laugh her heart out in the next room.

Jaune lent me fairly plain clothes; a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt along with a simple black belt (which came in handy).

Just as I stepped out of the bathroom Ozpin walked in the room with a fresh cup of coffee. I looked into the main part of the room where Jude and Ruby were standing over the brown table Jude was at earlier. 

The doctor turned around to see Ozpin and I came up behind them.

“Good you're here.” Jude said, “So there are obviously changes that need to be made to Alex’s charts because of developments unknown to us and his basic check up of course.”

“Ok.” I sighed, “let’s get this over with.”

Jude nodded and gestured for me to sit in a chair by the table as he prepared a needle and vials. AKA blood test.

He slowly stuck the needle in my arm as a crunched my eyes closed. I felt like an idiot but I hate the sight of people taking my blood, it’s just creepy. He took about five vials until he finally put the needle down. He then checked my blood pressure which was low so it was expected because I haven't eaten yet.

“Now, let’s check your height and weight.” he said leading us out to the hallway where there was a scale.

He moved some knobs and stuff around then looked at my chart then back at me several times.

“Ok then,” he said, “Are now a solid six feet,”(I totally called that), “and you weigh a hundred and forty pounds.” he glanced at me, “That isn’t good.”

“The height or the weight?” I asked.

“The height is strange but it’s you weight I’m worried about.” he said, “From what Ruby told me, you have been out cold for the entire time you were gone so I doubt you ate. Honestly it’s surprising you’re alive, much less awake and moving.” the doctor looked at me then lead us back to the room.

“So you can go back to your room but no classes for the next week or so. I want you to take it easy and eat four square meals a day and drink lots of liquids so you can gain the weight you need.” He scribbled something on his clipboard and handed it to Ruby, “I want you to make sure he does these things.”

“Ok.” She said scanning the paper.

“You can leave now and I will see you in exactly a week.” Jude waved us off and exited the room.

“Miss Rose,” Ozpin said, “Can you make sure Alex eats and escort him to his room please?” she nodded, “Thank you, I’m glad you’re ok Alex, good day.” then he left.

 

Ruby and I walked out of the infirmary wing and headed for the cafeteria. 

When we arrived Ruby sat me down and went to get our food. She soon returned to the table with two trays; one tray stacked with things from every food group I could think of, the other with purely cookies.

I didn’t hesitate to dig in and I was finished it ten minutes flat, then I chugged both of the water bottles Ruby brought me but I was still really hungry.

“Cookie?” Ruby offered through a mouth full. 

She had a look that was like ‘please don’t eat me’. None the less I took the cookie, devoured it then decided to go back for seconds, and I swear it was twice as full as my first plate. I too devoured this one, but I started to force the food in me as I finished off my potatoes.

When we were done, we loaded up on water bottled and headed back to my room.

Ruby took my scroll out of one of her pouches and unlocked the door. We dumped our loads on the desk then she handed me my scroll and checked the time.

“I got to go to class but come down to the cafeteria at lunch.” she said as she slipped out and shut the door behind her.

I flopped down in my bed and relaxed my body and set an alarm for noon, knowing I was going to sleep. I let out a sigh as I drifted off to sleep, for once, not a voice.


End file.
